The invention relates to a display device comprising an anti-static, anti-reflection filter on a display window, and to a method of manufacturing a display device comprising an anti-reflection filter on a display window.
Such filters are provided on the display window of a display device, for example on cathode ray tubes or on the display window of a plasma display panel (PDP). These filters generally comprise a conductive layer. This conductive layer has an anti-static effect and, depending on the conductance, provides an effective shield, that is, the intensity of the electromagnetic alternating field emitted by the display device is reduced by the provision of the conductive transparent layer.
A display device and a method of manufacturing an anti-reflection filter on a display device are disclosed in WO 95/29501. In this Application, a description is given of a method in which a sol/gel coating of ITO (indium tin oxide, i.e. a layer containing SnO.sub.2/In.sub.2 O.sub.3), which is applied to the window of a cathode ray tube, is cured in a hydrogen-containing atmosphere by means of a laser.
Preferably, the reflection and the electric resistance of the anti-reflection filter are low. A reduction of the reflection results in an improvement of the daylight contrast of the display device. A reduction of the resistance leads to an improvement of the shielding effect of the filter.